Question: A set of three numbers has both a mean and median equal to 4. If the smallest number in the set is 1, what is the range of the set of numbers?
Answer: If the mean of three numbers is 4, then their sum is 12.  Since two of the numbers are 1 and 4, the third number is $12-(1+4)=7$.  The range, which is the difference between the smallest and largest numbers, is $7-1=\boxed{6}$.